Remnants Sleepy Wolf
by The Baz
Summary: Starrk just wants to take a nap but can't seem to catch a break, even in death. Now he finds his way to Remnant though he really just wants to find a bed. Rated T for Language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story I just thought up out of boredom let get started. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or RWBY or any of their characters. Nor do I make any form of profit off of this story. This is purely for entertainment. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Such a pain." The brown haired espada groaned as he laid on his back and stared up into the clouds.

After being taken out by that captain during the winter war, he expected to just disappear, or maybe even be purified and sent to the soul society. He wasn't really sure what happened to arrancars who were killed by soul reapers. Either way, none of that happened and what did happen appeared to only happen for him. Typical, instead of actually getting to rest in peace he had to be sent to some other world entirely.

He'd been in this world for about three days and hadn't learned shit, but then again he hadn't really been trying to learn anything.

Starrk picked himself up off the grassy ground and looked towards the direction where he sensed people. It was strange because a much larger ratio than normal seemed to possess a significant amount of spiritual energy. Using sonido Starrk began making his way.

 **Hours Later**

So Starrk once again found himself laying in the grass, the only difference from before was that he was now within the walls of a city named Vale. After getting closer to the source he realized that what he felt wasn't actually spiritual energy, but instead a very similar yet noticeably different form of energy all together. He had hoped that someone there would be near his level so he could possibly hang around them but so far he hadn't seen anyone above the level of a regular hallow.

Starrk closed his eyes and began drifting off into a a light sleep, at least until he was inevitably disturbed from his nap like always.

"Excuse me sir, you can't sleep here." He cracked one eye open to see a woman with blonde hair and glasses looking down at him. "This is a privately owned park, you'll have to find somewhere else."

"You can see me?" He asked lazily, almost completely ignoring her order you get up.

The woman seemed to be getting frustrated. "I can see that your sleeping where your not allowed to be." Starrk groaned before picking himself up from the ground not really wanting create trouble with this woman. After he had stood up all the way he was shown to be quite tall with at least several inches on the woman. The woman noticed the sword hanging from his side. "Are you a Huntsmen passing through Vale?"

"I doubt it." He replied not really knowing or caring what a huntsmen was. Starrk looked up at the sky just now noticing that it was now dark outside.

The blonde looked like she was about to say something before several gunshots went off in the distance. Starrk look in the direction and felt someone with an above average power level facing a group of people who were considerably weaker. Now that he was actually paying attention he realized that this woman in front of him had a considerable amount of power her self, around the same amount of a gillian. The woman took off in the direction of the fighting and left Starrk standing there alone.

After a few seconds of silence Starrk gave into his boredom and sighed before disappearing in a sonido. When he reappeared he was looking over a girl in red fighting against a man with orange hair and was using a cane. With mild interest he watched as the woman from before stepped in and saved the girl before performing what, even Starrk had to admit, was a beautiful display of power.

He was about to turn and leave when he saw another blast of fire come from the woman in the aircraft that they were fighting. Starrk saw that the woman was still slightly stunned from the last attack and wouldn't have enough time to dodge. He wasn't sure why he did it but in a burst of static he found himself standing in the way of the blast with a hand raised as the fire engulfed him and the aircraft flew away.

"Oh no!" The young girl shouted at the sight of the man being swallowed by the fire.

The blonde woman waved her riding crop causing the flames and smoke to part from where they had hit him, she to was worried that her carelessness had gotten someone kill. However much to her surprise, the man she had been speaking to earlier was standing in front of them with so much as a scratch or burn anywhere on him.

"Such a pain."

 **The police Station**

Starrk was leaning against the wall of the interrogation room watching as the blonde woman paced back and forth while scolding the girl for putting herself in danger. Starrk only actually came along because he figured if they threw him in jail than he'd at least get a bed to sleep in for a while for blowing his way out of the place.

It ended up with him just standing in a room and listening to a woman yell at a girl. It wasn't until another person entered the room who had a similar power level to the womans that he began paying attention.

"Your Professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon Academy."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Would you like to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Well alright." The man said with a smile. "Now Ms. Rose if you could just take a step outside, Ms. Goodwitch and I need to speak with this gentlemen here." Ozpin gestured towards Starrk. Ruby stood up with a nod and made her way to the door. "Now Mr..."

"Call me Starrk."

"Well Mr. Starrk, I was hoping I could ask you a few question about this." Ozpin played a video of Starrk getting hit by the wave of fire. "You see, we're having a difficult time getting a read on your aura. Ever since you entered the station the censors have been unable to detect you, couple this with the fact that your not in any hunter database or military records, and you have many people here very interested."

Starrk just sighed again before taking a seat in the chair that the girl had been sitting in before. "I don't doubt it."

"Would you care to fill in some details for us?" Ozpin asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Whats in it for me?" He asked not really caring much about the situation.

Ozpin took a moment to think. "What do you want?"

"I don't suppose you know how to make a garganta?" Starrk didn't even bother looking at the man and instead just let his head hang back and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm afraid I don't know what that is. Though I can offer you a place to stay if you tell me how you blocked this attack and why we can't get a reading on you." Ozpin offered as he noticed that this man only really seemed to want to go to sleep.

Starrk was actually interested in this offer. "I didn't block it, I just let it hit my Heirro." He explained to the two getting confused looks. "And the reason you can't sense my aura is because I don't have any. Now I really don't care if you do or do not believe this next part as long as I get a bed to sleep in." Starrk sat up and undid the button on the collar of his shirt and opened it enough to reveal his chest causing both Ozpin and Glynda to widen their eyes.

There in the dead center of his chest was a hole that went clear through his body, and just above that were what looked like a set of teeth around the bottom of his neck. "I am not a human and Im not from this world, I don't know or care to be honest how I got here, but seeing as I probably don't got a way home I'll take any bed offered to me." Starrk said all of this in a very chilled out tone.

Ozpin was not expecting this answer at all, he wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that this man was telling the truth. He knew that he was telling the truth about not being human at least, no human or faunus could survive with a hole like that in their chest. "Then what exactly are you?" Glynda asked from behind.

"I am what is known as an arrancar, also an espada though that doesn't really mean much now." Starrk muttered the last part.

"What is an Arrancar, and espada?" She asked.

"I'll explain the arrancar part after I get some sleep, as for the espada. The espada are the ten most powerful arrancar, I was the Primera Espada, or number one. But again that doesn't mean much now."

Ozpin nodded to the Information. "So your saying your powerful?" Starrk grunted in the affirmative. "If you don't mind my asking, compared to what you saw Ms. Rose and Goddwitch do earlier, how much more powerful than that are you?" Ozpin asked as he replayed the two females fight.

"Are they considered strong here?" Starrk asked.

"Well Ms. Rose is still young but she shows great potential, Ms. Goodwitch here however is one of the top ranked huntresses in Remnant. So yes they are both to be considered quite strong." Ozpin explained.

Starrk was silent for a moment as he thought. "Well assuming that they were giving everything they had in that fight, as well as what I can sense from the two of them right now." He said looking at the woman in question. "I'd say it wouldn't be that difficult to wipe your Kingdom, or any Kingdom in this world for that matter off the map. It would only take me about a day give or take a few hours to take out each." These words seemed to terrify the man in front of him. "Can I have my bed now?"

 **So I'm not to sure how often I'm gonna update this, so don't expect to much out of it. I usually don't have the characters I bring over from other animes or video games retain their full power and have them stomp everyone else but I figured it might be stress relieving to have a super powerhouse like Starrk Coyote hang around remnant at full strength. Anyway leave a review if you liked it and want more. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To all those who are asking for longer chapters I would like to make you aware that I write all my chapters in one or two sittings. I've done this for all of my stories, and generally it leads to between 2K and 3K word long chapters. Last chapter was a bit short because I wrote it in class and not at home. So sorry the chapters probably wont be getting any longer. Enjoy.**

"No! No! Absolutely not! I refuse to even consider it!" Glynda shouted as she paced back and forth in front of Ozpin's desk. Ozpin himself was resting his head in his hands and looked to be fight off a headache.

"Glynda please be reasonable." Ozpin said from his seat.

"Reasonable!?" Glynda became even further outraged at this. "You want to make this man who is a lunatic if he's lying, and a soul eating monster if he's telling the truth, work here at a SCHOOL as MY assistant!" She shouted clearly nowhere near finishing.

"I'm right here know." Starrk said from his spot on the couch against the wall which he was laying on lazily. "I don't see the big issue here, Oz wants to keep an eye on me in case I'm a threat, and all I want is a place to sleep and to be around people I can make friends with without killing them just by being around." Starrk explained not even trying to hide the fact that he knew why Ozpin wanted to keep him around.

It had been three days since he met the man and woman in the room with him and in that time he'd learned many useful things. The first being that people who have unlocked their 'aura', which he still wasn't clear on the concept of, were invulnerable to any negative affects of being around him and wouldn't wither away. Another was the basic information of the world around him.

Ozpin had been rather nervous after Starrk had given a demonstration in the Emerald Forest to prove he was as powerful as he said. Starrk obliterated an alpha Deathstalker with a Cero completely. Though after Starrk made it clear that destroying or conquering the world was to much of a 'pain' and that he just wanted some friends and a bed to sleep in Ozpin calmed down and offered him a place at Beacon, which he was smart enough to understand the real reason why but just didn't care.

"He's right Glynda, if we set loose in Vale people are at risk of dying just from his presence. At least here people are safe of that effect, right Starrk?" Ozpin asked the arrancar.

"Yeah, in order for the spiritual pressure to be harmful to others I need to be within a certain distance of them and have a certain amount of exposure. Beacon is more than far enough away from the city that I won't cause any harm here. I can probably spend some time in the city itself as well without any real affects, though I would stay longer than a day or some of the weaker folks may start feeling the effects. Also if I were to perform a sword release, which I'm not completely sure I can at the moment, then everyone would instantly feel the effects." Starrk explained all this as he changed position on the couch so that he was laying on his side and looking at the two.

"This is our best option Glynda. If he is even half as powerful as he claims then killing him will be near impossible if not completely, and imprisonment is just as unlikely. Mr. Starrk hasn't shown any ill will towards anyone since his arrival and even stepped in the way of an attack aimed at you. I understand your hesitation in the matter but as headmaster I have the final say in these matters. As of today Coyote Starrk is your new assistant and that is final, I truly hope you can come to accept this. Now I must go prepare for my speech to the students arriving today." Ozpin finished firmly as he stood from his desk and made his way to the elevator leaving a stunned Glynda.

In all the years she'd worked with Ozpin he'd never pulled ranked like that.

Ozpin let out a sigh and took a sip of his coffee as the door to the elevator closed. "That could've gone better." Starrk said from next to him causing him to jump in surprise. He still hadn't gotten use to Starrks ability to move faster than the senses could follow. "It's not my say but I think it would be best if I was to keep some distance from her until classes get started the day after tomorrow." Continued as he leaned up against the wall.

"Yes, I believe your right." Ozpin took a second to think over his options. "Tonight you will watch over the first years who will be staying in the ballroom. Just make sure nobody causes any trouble, no fighting, drinking, that sort of thing."

"Fine. But answer me something Oz." Ozpin looked up at the arrancar who stood a few inches taller. "Why are you sticking your neck out for me? By all rights I'm what your civilization would refer to as a monster or demon."

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "I find it more helpful to make friends with a 'monster' if possible, rather than an enemy."

 **15 minutes later**

Starrk sat underneath a tree in the courtyard watching as all of the students file off the ship. He could help but think about Lilynette. It was strange, he could feel the power she had within him but could feel or hear her. After she blew herself up back in the the fake Karakura town it felt as if he and her were no longer connected.

Starrk look out at some of the students and saw two girls arguing. One of them had a vial of dust in her hand and was shaking it around. Starrk had only been in this world for six days and had very limited knowledge, but Ozpin had given most of the base information he needed. He knew enough about dust to know that shaking a bottle of it around like that was a bad idea, and the younger girl looked like she was about to sneeze. He recognized her from the robbery a few nights ago.

Starrk used his sonido to appear between the two, he grabbed the white haired girls arm to stop her from shaking the dust around further and pinched the girl in the cloaks nose to stop her from sneezing. "You two are causing a racket." He said sounding more tired than annoyed.

"Release me right now!" The white haired girl shouted as she tried to free herself of his grip. Starrk let her arm go.

"If you don't want someone to grab your arm, then you shouldn't shake dust like that." He deadpanned.

"And who are you to reprimand me?" She scoffed.

"I'm assistant instructor Starrk. Now please, move along before I report you to the headmaster." Weiss turned and walked away clearly furious.

"I'll make this up to you some how!" The younger girl next to him shouted after her. Starrk looked down at the girl and instantly thought of Lilynette, the girl looked up at him. "Thanks for helping me out again. I didn't know you were an instructor here."

"I'm new."

"Well thank you anyway." Starrk saw a blonde boy make his way over and figured he'd leave them to their devices.

"Don't be late to orientation." Was all he said before vanishing in a blur and static sound.

"Well that was odd." The blonde said getting Ruby's attention.

 **Unknown location**

"Why have you call us here Cinder?" Roman asked as he looked around the room at all those present. He was sitting at a table surrounded by some of the most dangerous people in remnant, including, Adam Taurus, Adam's right hand man known as the Dead Wind, Junior, and a handful of other people involved in their plan.

"Calm down Roman, all will be explained shortly." She said in her usual sensual tone. After a few more minutes the last few people arrived and took their seats. "Welcome everyone, I have an update that I'm sure you will all find most interesting. Seven days ago one of my people came across a man in the badlands of Vacuo. The man was unconscious but alive, my agent uncharacteristically decided to help the man and when he awoke we learned something most interesting. He is neither human nor faunus."

Many of those present began whispering amongst themselves about what this meant. "We're criminals not scientists, why should we care?" Adam's right hand man asked getting multiple nods of agreement from others.

"Because this man has shown the ability to level an entire mountain in seconds." This piece of information managed to silence those present. "My agent and her partner were being pursued by the Vacuo government for certain activities, when they were found at the base of Mt. Hiei. The man offered to assist the one he regarded as his savior. Upon accepting this offer the man quickly obliterated all resistance with some form of energy blast."

"And you think we could control someone with that kind of power?" Roman asked sounding unconvinced.

"No, but my agent can. He appears to view her as his master or something close to that and has only listened to her requests as well as acted as her bodyguard. I've already sent instructions for them to make their way to Vale and should be here in a matter of weeks." She explained further.

"Do we know what he is exactly?" Adam asked.

"Not exactly, but he call himself an arrancar."

 **Again this one is a bit short but I got heart burn so yeah. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you guys thought.** **Who is the second Arrancar? How will they react when they run into Starrk? We'll have to wait and see. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was surprised to see so many people thinking so hard about who the second arrancar is. Well I don't plan on them showing up for a few chapters so I'll let you guys keep guessing, though I will give you guys one hint. Every character, with the exception of Xigbar and Harribel, I have ever used in a fanfic have something in common. That should help some of my long time readers narrow it down. Enjoy.**

Starrk sat up in the rafters of the ball room watching as everyone was getting ready for to sleep. He yawned as he waited, deciding he'd catch a few quick blinks Starrk closed his eyes and leaned back against a wooden support beam.

He was just beginning to doze off as he heard some slightly raised voices down below. He cracked one of his eyes open and looked to the source, he sighed as he saw four girls near the wall of the room arguing. Then he noticed two of them were the ones he ran into earlier, Ruby, and Weiss if he remembered correctly. Starrk really didn't feel like moving from his spot as he had just gotten comfortable, so instead of actually going down there he instead released a small but very noticeable amount of spiritual pressure.

The results were instantaneous, everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and went silent. Starrk cleared his throat getting their attention. "Go to sleep." He said from his spot while looking at the four. He then let up on his spiritual energy causing the weight they all felt to cease and everyone who had tensed up relaxed. Though Starrk did notice one boy, the blonde from earlier, coughing and sweating while on his knees.

"His aura isn't unlocked." Starrk said to himself as he looked down at the kid. That was a problem that would need to be fixed soon, if that kid spent to much time near Starrk with his aura still locked there was a chance he could get hurt or even die. He continued to watch before pulling out his scroll, which had been given to him by Ozpin, who also showed him how to use it. It wasn't that hard to learn sense they weren't to different from cell phones humans used in his old world, he'd seen humans use them on his several trips to the human world.

"Ozpin, I need you to have someone else take my shift in watching the first years." He said as the man answered.

"Why is that?" Ozpin asked sounding slightly tired.

"One of them still has his aura locked, being near him while he sleeps could be dangerous." Starrk explained in a hushed tone.

Their was silence for a few moments. "Very well, I'll contact Peach. Go to the cliff where initiation will be held and take the duffle bag waiting there. Inside are several large chest pieces, take them to the location I'm sending you now and set them up on the pedestals there. Also if its not to much trouble, could you slay any grimm in the forest that may prove to be to powerful for the students? I've gotten reports of an alpha king taiju somewhere in there." Ozpin said causing Starrk to grunt in annoyance.

"Fine, I'll head out now." With that Starrk ended the call and used sonido to get to the door of the ball room. "Such a pain."

 **The next morning**

Starrk slept peacefully at the edge of the Beacon cliff, lightly snoring as the morning sun shined down on him. The birds were chirping and the air was cool, it was a perfect morning to sleep in. Though fate seemed to be against the idea of just leaving Starrk the hell alone so that he could sleep.

As he laid on the ground he felt something tap his shoulder. At first he just ignored it, but then it happened again, causing him to crack open one of his eyes. Standing over him was none other than Ozpin, coffee in hand. "Good morning Mr. Starrk, I trust you completed your tasks?" He asked taking a sip.

Starrk yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I got it done. I found that snake you mentioned and killed it to."

"Excellent, because we are about to begin." He then gestured to all the students lined up on platforms, they were all looking at him weirdly do to him sleeping out here on the side of the cliff.

Starrk picked himself up and dusted himself off as Ozpin started giving his speech and instructions to the students. After a few minutes of talking the student started being flung into the forest via the platforms they were standing on. As the last one was launched Ozpin looked over to Starrk while Glynda was viewing the students on her scroll. "Mr. Starrk, please be prepared to go and assist any students that fall into mortal danger."

"Okay, but two things. First, please stop with the mister crap, formalities remind me to much of Baraggan. Second, you told the students they wouldn't receive any assistance." Starrk stated flatly, not caring that they wouldn't know who he had mentioned was.

"Yes, I find someone will only be able to fight to their fullest if they believe their fighting for their lives." Starrk just nodded as he sat back down and looked out over the forest, it was easy to keep track of all the students whereabouts and situations by sensing their aura. After a couple days of adjusting, Starrk had managed to become relatively use to the new energy and could feel it almost as easily as spiritual energy. The only person who he was having issues with finding was the blonde from last night, sense his aura was still locked it was harder to pinpoint him.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, he is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda said as she looked over all the teams that had been paired up.

"I agree, he's probably gonna die." Starrk said backing up what Glynda had said.

Ozpin looked down at the man who was now laying on his side while looking out at the forest. "He's the one you called me about last night correct?" Ozpin asked, Starrk replied with a grunt. "I see, I'll need to keep an eye on him." Ozpin said nodding.

A few minutes passed in silence, until Starrk broke it. "Thats surprising." He said out of nowhere. "The boys partner just unlocked his aura, its larger than average for students here." He said as he continued staring out into the forest.

"How do you know that?" Glynda asked as she looked at the screen showing the two students in question.

"I can sense their energy, I can tell where everyone of the students out there are and what their doing. Its something everyone can do where I come from." He answered her without ever looking back. "Though strangely, its more difficult to sense grimm. They have a much smaller presence than other life in there."

Again the three fell into silence as the minutes went by and turned to hours. "That was rather impressive." Ozpin said looking at his scroll, which show Ruby Rose standing at the top of the cliff as a dead nevermore fell into the chasm below.

"Agreed, and it seems they are the last two teams to complete the initiation. We should go prepare for the team naming ceremony." Glynda replied.

"Wait." Starrk said suddenly standing up. "Its not over yet."

Before Glynda could reply Ozpin's scroll started beeping and he gained a frown across his face. "How did they manage to evade detection for so long?" He asked himself as Glynda walked over next to him and took on a look of shock. On the screen on the scroll was a video showing a large flock of nevermore all heading in the direction of the two teams that had just dispatched the nevermore and deathstalker.

"What do you want to do Ozpin?" Starrk asked as he placed his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Go, there are to many for those children to handle." He answered.

"Very well." Starrk said before disappearing in a sound of static.

 **With teams RWBY and JNPR**

Ruby had just jumped down and regrouped with the other seven students as all were catching their breath from the previous battle. "We did it!" She said happily as the others, even Weiss nodded happily in agreement.

"I'm surprised your plan actually worked." Weiss stated sounding like her normal self.

"Of course it worked, I'm..." Ruby stopped as she looked at the sky in the distance.

"Whats up Rubes?" Yang asked noticing the look on her sisters face. She followed the girls eyes and quickly understood. I the distance were dozens of other Nevermore flying in their direction.

"We're dead." Juane said falling backwards on to his butt.

The other seemed to be in a similar state of despair, until they heard a static sound and the man who was sleeping on the ground before they were launched appeared in front of them.

"You eight have done your job, now get back to the cliffs. I'll take care of this." He said looking over the eight exhausted looking kids. The one in the red hood looked like she wanted to protest, but Starrk just met her gaze and silenced her. "Now start running and don't slow down or try and come back for anything, I can't guarantee you survive if you do." Starrk wait a minute for the kids to put some distance between himself and them before turning and facing the horde of flying grimm.

Starrk drew his blade and held it in front of him. "I guess this is the best opportunity I'll get to test this." He muttered to himself as he began to focus his energy on the blade and a blue aura began emanating from him. The ground beneath his feet began to crack as the power built up. "Kick about, Los Lobos."

 **With Ozpin**

Ozpin stood next to Glynda watching on his scroll as Starrk began glowing blue. "Whats he doing?" The blonde teacher asked as she watched him on her own scroll.

"I don't know, but it seems rather interesting." He said taking another sip of his coffee.'

"Professor!" A female voice shouted getting the two teachers attentions, Ruby Rose dashed up to them at very high speeds looking exhausted and out of breath. "Professor Ozpin, that man is down there alone, you have to help him."

Ozpin grinned. "There is no need to worry miss Rose, Mr. Starrk is more than capable of taking care of himself." Ruby still looked worried. "Trust me, that man will be able to handle this with out even breaking a sweat." After he said this there was an incredibly powerful explosion from where Starrk had been located, followed by a gust of wind the nearly knocked the three off their feet, and a extremely heavy weight pushing down on them.

Ruby was knocked down to her knees, while Glynda looked like the wind had gotten knocked out of her, finally Ozpin had to support himself on his cane and dropped his mug. They all looked towards where it came from and saw an enormous blue light. Even Ozpin was in awe at the magnitude of the power he was feeling, it was far beyond anything he'd ever experienced before in his life.

"What is he?" Glynda asked still trying to catch her breath while also help Ruby to her feet.

"A monster." Was all Ozpin said.

 **With Starrk**

Starrk stood as the dust around him began to settle, revealing him in his released state. He held up his right gun and looked at it. "Lilynette?" He asked but didn't hear anything. "Lilynette?" He asked again but louder, and again heard nothing. "Lilynette!" He shouted slamming the gun against his head. And again silence, Starrk let out a sad sigh as he looked at the gun. "So she really is gone." He mutter sadly.

There was a loud screech in the distance, he looked up and saw the flock of grimm approaching. Starrk put his sorrow aside and sonido'd into the air until he was at the same level as the monsters and aimed his right pistol at them. "I'm not in the mood for a long fight, so forgive me for ending this quickly." A blue orb began to form at the end of the barrel.

"Cero Metralleta." A moment later countless cero were being fired from the gun and at the grimm. The horde of Nevermore were utterly obliterated by the mass of energy and in moments were no longer in existence.

Starrk ceased firing and holstered the gun before reverting back to his base form, no doubt everybody back at the school were able to feeling his spiritual pressure after he released his sword and he wasn't sure if they could be harmed by that much energy, even with their aura unlocked. Starrk just looked out at the sun that was now beginning to set. "Such a pain."

 **I thought I'd throw in at least one sword release before the major fight of the story come long down the road. The main reason I brought in another Bleach character in the first place was because nobody in Remnant has anywhere near enough power to give Starrk a challenge, so to fix this I brought in someone who can. Tell me yalls thoughts in the reviews. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not a lot to say here today so lets just jump in to this, maybe I'll think of something at the end. Enjoy.**

Starrk stood in the center of the arena with a bored look on his face as team CRDL rushed him from each side. Russel was the first to reach him and slash at his knees with his daggers, Starrk stepped forward at the last second dodging the attack completely. Doing the same with Dove and Sky who all began attacking at once but couldn't seem to land a single blow no matter how fast they were or where the attacks came from.

Starrk himself let out a yawn as he weaved through all the swings and thrusts around him. "None of you are attacking in sync with the others on your team, you continue to get in each others way slowing yourselves down. That makes all of this extremely easy for your opponent." He spoke in a emotionless tired sounding voice.

"But all we need is one hit and your through!" Cardin shouted from behind as Starrk turned to face him. Cardin brought his mace down with full force, slamming it directly into Starrk's face as well as activating the dust inside it causing an explosion upon impacted that broke the tiled ground and knocking up a cloud of dust. Cardin jumped back and point towards the cloud signaling for his teammates to begin sending ranged attacks into the cloud of dust, which they did until their clips ran dry.

Everything was silent for several seconds. "Ow." Could be heard as the dust settled to reveal a completely uninjured Starrk scratching the side of his head. "Not completely awful but still a rather poor attempt to catch me off guard. When one of your enemies doesn't attack at all for a period of time it becomes clear that something is up." Starrk held up his right hand and snapped his fingers sending out a shock wave strong enough to knock the four boys out of the ring. "Glynda, their out." He said to the blonde woman who stood at the edge of the ring.

"I can see that, thank you Mr. Starrk. Now everyone, please take note of how Mr. Starrk analyzed the situation before acting and therefore was able to react to his opponents attempted sneak attack." She told the class as the lights returned to normal, Weiss Schnee raised her hand getting the womans attention. "Yes Ms. Schnee?"

"But Professor Starrk didn't react, he just let the attacks hit him. Can that really be considered a good example?" She asked looking at the former Espada who was no longer in the arena but instead laying on his side near the wall.

Goodwitch signed as she looked at her assistant. "Yes I agree, but Mr. Starrk made it clear that he was very aware of CRDL's plans and in the end just decided to allow his semblance to take the hit for him." She explained peppering in the lie that Ozpin had come up with to explain his apparent invulnerability without telegraphing that he wasn't human. The story they decided upon was that his semblance was simply the ability to heavily enhance the natural aura shield around aura users to the point of being nearly impregnable. As for the display of power he showed during the initiation, they were able to explain the cero as a prototype weapon from Atlas that was still in testing and classified, and the pressure everyone felt as merely the shockwave of the weapon.

That had been three days ago and in that time Starrk had unknowingly created himself quite the reputation among the students, in the sense that they were all scared shitless of him because of his mostly unexplainable displays of power, case and point was how he knocked the four boys from the arena only moments ago. At first they were curious and would try and learn how he did what he did but would instead be shooed away by him saying that they were interrupting his nap or something similar. When they asked the other teachers they were met with nothing but the generic speech about not being so nosy. Though some students were more tenacious then others.

Starrk looked at the time on his scroll a smiled slightly as he stood up. He began walking to the exit when the bell rang and the school day ended, now he could sleep. "PROFESSOR STARRK!" Maybe not.

In a blur of movement Starrk was now face first on the ground with some weight on his back. "Yes Ruby?" He asked from his position on the ground sounding tired. This kinda thing didn't actually bother him sense he dealt with WAY worse from Lilynette on a daily basis when she was still around, honestly he actually enjoyed it as it brought back memories of his old friend.

"Can I please see that weapon you used on the nevermores a few days ago?" She pleaded from on top of him.

"For the thousandth time, no. I'm not allowed to show it to anyone." He groaned as he stood up causing the young girl to fall off his back and on to the ground.

"Aww, then can I see your sword?" She begged with puppy dog eyes.

Starrk let out a sigh and pulled his sword still in the sheath out and handed it her. Ruby took the weapon like a mother holding a new born child as she slowly pulled it out of the sheath and stared at the blade mesmerized. "It's beautiful, there isn't a single scratch or nick anywhere along the blade, it's like it's never been used! Whats its name?" She asked never taking her eyes off the weapon.

"Los Lobos." He said truthfully.

Ruby looked at him with her head tilted slightly. "Whats that mean?"

"It means 'The Wolves'." He told her as he held out his hand for her to give him the weapon.

"Mr. Starrk." Starrk heard his name called and groaned again as he looked to the source and saw Glynda looking at him with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Your in trouble." Ruby laughed.

Starrk just groaned and walked over. "Yeah?"

"What did I say about doing things like that snap in class?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't do it." He responded boredly knowing that if he didn't tell her what she wanted to hear then he'd never get out of there.

"Exactly, and what do you do? Exactly what your not suppose to! I swear its like I'm dealing with a child here." She ranted at him as everyone was leaving the room leaving them alone.

Starrk sighed again. "It's not my fault everyone in this world is so damned weak." He instantly regretted his words as Glynda took on an angry expression. "Everyone except who ever is currently under the school that is." He said hoping to throw her off whatever speech she was about to start, instead her face took on a shocked look.

"How did you know about that?!" She demanded showing that Starrk had indeed made a mistake in his plan to get out of this. "No not here, come, we need to talk with Ozpin now." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room and towards the main tower where the headmaster worked. The walk wasn't long but it was annoying sense he was dragged the whole way by an angry woman.

Once they made it to his office Glynda walked straight to Ozpins desk where he sat utterly oblivious of the shit storm she was about to lay on him. "Professor we have a huge problem." She said slamming her hand down on his desk.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "And what would that be?" He glanced over to Starrk who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Starrk some how knows about Autumn." This got Ozpins attention who actually went wide eyed.

He looked over at Starrk. "How do you know about her!?" He demanded standing up.

Starrk held up his hands in surrender. "I don't actually know anything about what you guys are talking about, all I know is that there is a large power source underneath the school. I can tell whoever it is is probably injured as the energy they are giving off doesn't feel whole, other than that I know nothing." He explained to Ozpin who fell back into his seat with a look close to that of relief.

"At least we don't have a security breach." Ozpin put his head into his hands. "Now that I think about it you said you could sense aura, so in hindsight this should really be all to surprising." Ozpin looked to Glynda. "It's fine Glynda, thank you for bringing this to my attention." Then a realization hit him. "Wait a moment, you said that it was powerful but not whole correct?" Starrk nodded. "I believe we need to show you something."

 **Several hours later**

The elevator doors to Ozpins office opened up to reveal a black haired man who reeked of boozes and had a large sword on his back. The man entered the room and made his way over to Ozpin. "Yo Oz, whats the deal calling me here in such a hurry?" Qrow asked the headmaster who stood from his seat and walked around it to meet the man.

"Do to knowledge that has just been given to me, I am bringing in a new member to our little brotherhood." Ozpin explained to the less than sober man.

"And who would that be?" He asked and watched as Ozpin glanced over to the couch near the wall, or more specifically the man snoring on it. "Him, why him? Who is he?"

"His name is Coyote Starrk, and he's a new teacher here. He's also a person of extreme interest as well as a possible high level threat." Ozpin explained to a skeptical looking Qrow.

"He doesn't look like much." He observed looking closer at the sleeping man.

Glynda stood from her seat in front of Ozpins desk and joined them holding her scroll out to him showing the video of Starrk against the nevermore horde. "As much as I hate to say it, this man is far more powerful then anything we currently know about. We don't actually know much about him other than what he's told us, but that mainly because we have yet to sit down and actually listen to everything he can tell us, though we do plan to do just that very soon. What we do know however is that he's not human, instead he's a type of monster from another world called an 'Arrancar'."

Qrow watched the video with wide eyes. "How the hell do you believe that we can trust this guy then?!" He exclaimed towards Ozpin.

The shouting caused Starrk to stir from his slumber and open one of his eyes before sitting up.

"Simply put, I trust Mr. Starrk because his only apparent desires in this world are to have a bed to sleep in and people that don't die from being around him. That and the fact that if he truly wanted to do us harm than there wouldn't be much any of us could do about it." Starrk let out a long yawn before standing up and cracking his neck loudly.

"Also I already know about who ever it is your trying to protect, so theres that." Starrk added walking over to the three and looked at Qrow. "You reek of boozes." He stated flatly as the man continued to glare at him. Everything was calm for a few seconds until Qrow drew his blade in a flash of movement and swung down upon Starrk's neck with all he had. There was a loud clank as the blade met with his Heirro stopping the attack completely without moving him an inch and sending cracks along the edge of Qrow's weapon. "I could have just told you that wouldn't work, then we could have prevented damaging your weapon and hand. Anyway Ozpin, what is it you wanted to show me?" Starrk asked ignoring the man removing the blade from his neck and nursing his now bleeding hand.

"Yes, follow me." Ozpin said still slightly surprised by what just took place, Glynda seemed to be in a similar state but was forcefully tending to Qrows hand in the mean time. All in all Ozpin was just happy that Starrk didn't do anything to retaliate, he'd definitely be speaking with Qrow about this later. The four walked to the elevator and entered before Ozpin entered in a specific order of buttons that sent the elevator down.

Starrk noted that it continued to go downwards far past the bottom floor of the tower. Once they finally reached the bottom they exited into a long hallway, Starrk could tell the were getting closer to the destination based of the power he was feeling. It wasn't the type of overwhelming power with incredible destructive capabilities like he had, but instead it was different, much like the human girl that Aizen had him kidnap just before the war. She was weak, but he could feel a great power inside of her. This however was different.

If Starrks power were a erupting volcano then this power was like the changing of a season. While not as swift and apparent, still just as effective in causing change. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. "It's incredible." Starrk muttered more lively sounding than usual.

Starrk began walking forward without needing to wait for the others, something about this energy he was feeling was calling to him and he needed to find its source. "Starrk, please wait up." Ozpin said as he began walking faster, when Starrk disappeared in a blur he was extremely surprised as well as worried that he may have made a terrible mistake bringing him here. "STARRK!" He shouted as he took off sprinting towards where Amber was located, Glynda and Qrow following behind, both with weapons drawn.

The three sprinted down corridors and around several corners before they arrived at their destination. Qrow and Glynda pointed their weapons at Starrk who had his back to the three and was standing in front of Amber's life pod. Ozpin took a few cautious steps toward the arrancar. "Mr. Coyote, please step away from the maiden." He spoke in calm even tone doing his best to suppress the anxiety inside him right now.

Starrk didn't budge, instead he turned his head slightly. "Whats wrong with her?" He asked ignoring the weapons pointed at him. His eyes never leaving the young woman who lay sleeping before him. "She feels broken, like part of her is gone." He said more to himself than the others.

Ozpin motioned for Qrow and Glynda to lower their weapons as it seemed like Starrk wasn't going to try anything at the moment that warranted an armed response, not that they could do much to stop him if they did end up attacking. "A piece of her aura, her soul has been taken from her. She is what known as a Maiden, one of four blessed with great power that has been passed down for a very long time."

"She's lost part of her soul." He said as his hand rose towards his hollow hole and he began to remember his time with Lilynette. "Why is she asleep?"

Ozpin frowned a bit at the question. "She is in a comatose state until we can find someone capable of taking up her mantel as Maiden. It's the only way to keep her alive."

Starrk placed his hand on the glass as he looked at the woman who looked so peaceful, a woman who was like him in so many ways. Cursed with great power and having lost a piece of her very soul. He stayed that way, looking at the marks on her face. Starrk was a hollow, a with no heart, he wasn't suppose to feel anything for other people, but for some reason as he looked at this woman who he believed to possibly be the most beautiful woman he'd ever met, he couldn't help but feel an ache in his chest.

Starrk wanted to help her, but how could he do it. He began wracking his brain until he had an idea, it was a long shot to be sure, but it was something. "I want to try something."

 **I gotta say I had no clue what direction I wanted to take this story in until the latest chapter of RWBY came out and introduced Amber, now I have a plan that I'm pretty sure I'm the first to even consider. Also Starrk is probably the only person who could pull what I have in mind off, all in all I got REALLY lucky that I picked stark when I began writing this because it is complete coincidence that Stark ended up having so much in common with Amber. Honestly I didn't really have a plan to pair Starrk up with anybody at first but now I know what I want to do. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So MSGV is fucking epic, if you haven't given it a shot then do it. Two words, fire whale. Enjoy.**

"What exactly is it you want to try?" Ozpin asked the man standing in front of the woman he was meant to guard with his life.

Starrk was quiet as he stare at Amber's sleeping form. "My entire life, or rather as far back as I can remember, I've been alone. My power has always been far greater than others, so much greater that anyone I got close to would slowly wither under my strength. It's almost like some kind of joke, a guy who doesn't want anything to do with power is given so much of it while others spend their lives trying to achieve the same strength." Starrk said as he looked at his hand. "One day the loneliness must have become to much and I split myself into two separate beings, me and a young girl named Lilynette. Whether I was the original or her, or even some combination of the two of us I doubt I'll ever know."

Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow all listened to the Arrancar as he spoke, while they weren't quite sure how what he was saying was related to the maiden they could tell that what he was saying was important, at least to him.

"She and I were all the other had to fight off the eternal loneliness that followed us, until a man named Aizen came along. Aizen introduced me to others like me, those who were strong enough to remain around me. Normally I don't have much of an opinion when it comes to other people, but Aizen is someone I can truly say that I hate with every fiber of my existence." Starrk clenched his fist as he said this and the three listening could feel a noticeable weight fall onto their shoulders. "He lead us into a battle and watched as we began dropping one by one against ours opponents, never once batting an eye as his subordinates were slaughtered, and never lifting a finger to help."

Ozpin could hear the anger in Starrk's voice as he told his story, he'd never heard him speak in anger in the short time he'd known him, but if this was his restrained anger from telling a story of his past then he was truly thankful for his usual calm demeanor.

"My partner Lilynette and I were fighting four opponents at once, two captains and two others who I didn't recognize. They were all extremely powerful and Lilynette and I were forced to merge back into one, you've seen what I'm talking about when I killed those nevermores, but it wasn't enough." He explained shocking those who witnessed the attack he unleashed several days ago, to imagine an enemy that could over come that level of power was truly frightening. "Lilynette and I resorted to our final attack strategy where she separated from me again and took the form of wolves, once again it wasn't enough and Lilynette ended up destroying herself, not long after that I to was defeated and killed. Or at least I thought I was killed, I woke up in this world and ever since I've felt like a piece of me was missing, a piece of my soul. She and I are the she in that regard."

Starrk looked back to Amber. "I alone among the Espada had the ability to separate and reform my soul, I want to try and create a link between my soul and hers. If successful she wouldn't be at risk of dying from this ailment she has, she would have my power to help her manage." Starrk turned to the three behind him with a look of strange confidence. "Wake her up."

"This is insane." Qrow said from his spot next to Glynda. "Not only do we not know if any of what he's saying is true, we also don't even know if this would work." He exclaimed as he pulled a flask from his shirt.

Ozpin sighed. "Unfortunately Mr. Starrk he's right. We can't allow something this risky." Ozpin told him looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry Ozpin, but this isn't your decision to make." Starrk said surprising the group as well as setting them on edge.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "Please explain."

"This isn't your choice, it's hers." Starrk turned back to the sleeping woman. "This process would mean more than just her survival, if it succeeds it would mean that she and I would be forever connected. She would also likely obtain longevity like me, or I might loose mine. This isn't a matter that anyone but she and I should have any say in, now..." Starrk turned back to Ozpin and this time had a look that wouldn't allow him to say no. "Wake her up."

 **1 hour later**

Ozpin typed several more commands into the console in front of Amber's pod, there were a few beeps followed by a hiss as gas was being released from the pod. There were several minutes of silence before the pod began to open up.

Amber remained motionless as Ozpin withdrew a syringe from his coat and stepped forward towards her, he gently inserted the needle into the vain in her left arm and pushed the medicine in. "What did you give her?" Starrk asked curiously.

"It's a neutralizing agent that will get rid of the sedatives in her system, she should be waking up in a minute." He explained as he removed the needle from her arm.

"Ozpin, thank you for this." Starrk said to the headmaster getting his attention. "I'm aware that this woman is of extreme importance to you three, and I apologize for being as forceful as I was in order to get this to happen. I want you all to know this, I am your ally. You gave me a chance Ozpin, and now I'm going to repay that kindness." Starrk wasn't a man of many words so when he spoke like this it was usually important and worth hearing. "Now if I could have some privacy, this could prove dangerous for those not involved. I can't say that I'll have enough control over my spiritual pressure to keep from accidentally injuring you if you remain." Ozpin was still for a moment before nodding and turning to Qrow and Glynda.

The three left Starrk alone with Amber as she began to stir lightly, Starrk felt the three get into the elevator and begin rising up further away from him and the woman in front of him.

Amber fidgeted slightly as her eyes slowly began to crack open. "Hello?" She could just barely get out of her extremely dry throat.

"Hello." Starrk replied causing her to open her eyes quickly and try to prepare herself if she was in danger but only managed to fall out of the pod, before she hit the ground however Starrk caught her. "Calm down, your safe." He told her as she stopped struggling. "How much do you remember?" He asked wanting to know if he was gonna need to explain everything to her.

She lifted her had to her face before looking up at Starrk and taking in his appearance. "I remember a little girl on the side of the road, but it wasn't real. I was attacked and they took my power." As she said this she heaved forward and coughed up a mouth full of blood onto the floor and some on Starrk's arm.

"Your soul was violently fractured, the damage is affecting your body and it's killing you. You will die from this." He explained to the girl who was still being held up in his arms. Her face was a mixture of emotions, sadness, fear, anger, as well as acceptance. "However, there is a way to save you." He told her causing her eyes to brighten a bit. "We don't have the time for a full explanation so I'll summarize it for you, this will sound insane but your gonna have to trust me okay?"

Amber nodded weakly as her strength was already fading.

"Okay, my name is Coyote Starrk and I'm an inhuman monster from another world who can save your life by merging my soul with yours causing the two of us to become forever linked." He said all of this with a completely straight face and in a monotone voice.

Amber just stared at him for a second before she started laughing weakly causing Starrk to raise an eyebrow. "Your not very good with subtlety are you?" She smiled.

"If we do this there is a very real chance that it could kill you, it may actually kill me to, but it's the only chance you have."

Amber lost her smile. "Your a total stranger, I can't ask you to risk your life for me."

Starrk laughed quietly at the response. "I'm several hundred years old and have already died once and been reborn in a new world. I've lived a full life, if I die from doing this then I'll be fine with it." He told the woman in his arms.

She was quiet for a moment. "How will this work?" Starrk repositioned them so that his back was against the pod and her back was against his chest, Starrk then drew Los Lobos.

"This blade isn't a normal sword, it is whats known as a Zanpakuto. Imagine if what you know as a semblance was instead a blade, this sword is the literal manifestation of my soul, it's name is Los Lobos. Where I come from there are a race of beings known as Soul Reapers or Shinigami, they have the ability to transfer their power to someone else by giving them their sword and allowing them to pierce their chest and soul with it. I'm no Soul Reaper, but the concept should be the same, the only difference in this process is that I will be piercing by own soul with the blade as well. The blade should act as a link between our two souls, after that it's up to me to merge them. In order for this two work there can be no friction between us, you have to be completely willing to do this." He gave her a moment.

"What are the chances of this working?" She asked him sounding slightly nervous.

"I'm not good with numbers, but if I were to ballpark it... anywhere between forty to fifty percent. This is your choice Amber." Neither spoke for a few seconds.

"Lets do it." Starrk nodded and turned the blades tip until it was pointing at the two, Amber put her hands on the blade as well.

"If you have any final words, this might be your last chance." Starrk warned her.

"I just want to say thank you for this chance." She smiled, then Starrk brought the blade towards them and pierce their torsos.

 **Topside**

Ozpin, Qrow, and Glynda all stood quietly within Ozpin's office waiting anxiously. It had been nearly twenty minutes since they left and were beginning to get antsy. Then the pressure hit them, everyone of them had the air instantly knocked from their lungs as an ocean of energy came crashing down upon them. The weight was worse than the time during initiation and felt less controlled as well.

It lasted for about half a minute, before finally dissipating. Nobody had to say anything, it was clear to all what had been the cause of the energy. Nothing happened for several minutes and Ozpin walked over to the elevator and called it up, however it would appear that it was already on it's way. After about two minutes there was a 'ding' and the elevator doors opened to reveal Starrk holding and unconscious Amber whose head was resting against his chest.

"What happened?" Qrow demanded from the espada.

"It worked." Starrk stated as he walked over to the couch that he usually relaxed on when he was in Ozpin's office. He laid Amber on it gently before standing back up and turning to Ozpin who had stood from his desk and was walking towards Amber. "By the way, you may need to repair the underground area we were in." Before Ozpin could respond Starrk collapsed, falling face first to the ground cracking the floor upon impact.

Ozpin quickly checked his breath and sighed in relief to find that he was still alive. "Qrow, help me with Starrk, Glynda you grab the maiden. We're taking them to Starrk's quarters. Prepare two guards to watch the door as well. We have our guardian back."

 **On a boat leaving Vacuo**

Emerald, Mercury and a third figure garbed in white all sat in the hole of the freighter. Mercury was annoying Emerald by asking her a series of riddles he was reading off his scroll. The figure remained silent until it's head jerked up getting the twos attention.

"What's up man?" Mercury asked him slightly worried at his companions quick movement.

The figure didn't say anything before standing up and moving to a window. "It's nothing, I merely felt something familiar, but it's to far and faint to tell." The figure walked back to his spot and sat down. "Wake me when we arrive."

 **And there we go, I was distracted by my classmates towards the end so I apologize if it was cluncky. Tell me what you guys think in the reviews. Later.**


End file.
